The present invention relates in general to an arm apparatus for mounting electronic devices, and more specifically, to an extension arm having a system for internally managing the cables to and from the electronic device.
Adjustable extension arms for mounting electronic peripheral devices, such as computer monitors, notebook computers, Internet computers, VCR's, cameras, computer keyboards, televisions, other electronic devices and the like, are well known in the prior art. For example, there is known from O'Neill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,842; Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,596; and Voeller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,503 various mechanical support arms. By way of one example, due to recent advances in flat-screen technology, there is a demand for adjustable extension arms that are particularly suited for use with flat-screen devices, such as flat-screen computer monitors and televisions.
To this end, FIGS. 1–7 disclose an extension arm 10 for mounting a peripheral device in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the main elements of the extension arm 10 are a first endcap 12, an upper channel 14, a lower channel 16, a second endcap 18, and a forearm extension 20. The first endcap 12 has an endcap shaft 22 that is pivotably attachable to a rigid support mount (not shown), such as an orifice sized to accept the endcap shaft 22 or a track configured and sized to engage the grooves on endcap shaft 22. The first endcap 12 is pivotably coupled via pins 24 to both the upper channel 14 and the lower channel 16. The opposite ends of the upper channel 14 and the lower channel 16 are pivotably coupled via pins 24 to the second endcap 18. The second endcap 18 is coupled to the forearm extension 20 via a forearm extension pin 92. The forearm extension 20 has a vertically disposed hole 26 therethrough for accepting a device mount (not shown) such as a tilter, platform or other apparatus.
The combination of the upper and the lower channels 14, 16 and the first and the second endcaps 12, 18 form an adjustable parallelogram that permits a device coupled to the forearm extension 20 to be raised and lowered to a desirable height. The parallelogram retains its position by employing a gas spring 28, which is pivotably and adjustably attached to the first endcap 12 and the upper channel 14, as will be further described below. Generally, the gas spring 28, e.g., a gas type hydraulic cylinder and a retractable piston rod, is sized so as to have a fixed length until an upward or downward force is exerted at the second endcap 18 that exceeds the gas spring's designed resistance. Thus, the gas spring 28 causes the parallelogram to retain its position when the only force exerted at the second endcap 18 is the weight of the device, but permits the parallelogram to be adjusted when a user pushes the device coupled to the forearm extension 20 up or down.
FIG. 2 illustrates a side view of the first endcap 12, having the endcap shaft 22 disposed on a first end 30 of the first endcap 12. To provide a rigid connection between the two pieces, the endcap shaft 22 is typically machined from steel and is inserted into the first end 30 during the casting process of the first endcap 12. The endcap shaft 22 has a hole 32 formed in an end of the endcap shaft 22 that is inserted into the first endcap 12. The first endcap 12 is typically fabricated from cast aluminum. The first endcap 12 also has a second end 34 having a hole 36 disposed therethrough. Disposed within the first endcap 12 is a threaded rod 38. A first end 40 of the threaded rod 38 is inserted into the hole 32 at the base of the endcap shaft 22. A second end 42 of the threaded rod 38 is aligned with the hole 36 and is held in place by a clip 44. The clip 44 is fastened to an inner surface of the first endcap 12 by screws 46.
Threadedly mounted on the threaded rod 38 is a clevis 48. FIG. 3 illustrates a sideview of the clevis 48 including a tapped hole 50 in the center thereof. The tapped hole 50 receives the threaded rod 38, as shown in FIG. 2. At a first end of the clevis 48 is a pair of fastening members 52, 54 to which are fastened one end of the gas spring 28. A second end 56 of the clevis 48 is configured to slidably engage a track 58 which is integrally molded in the first endcap 12 (see FIG. 2). The second end 42 of the threaded rod 38 is configured to be engaged by a hex-shaped key which is inserted through the hole 36 when the second end 42 is properly aligned with the hole 36. The hex-shaped key is employed so as to rotate the threaded rod 38 along its axis of rotation. When the threaded rod 38 is rotated along its axis of rotation, the clevis 48 moves along the length of the threaded rod 38 in a direction that corresponds to the direction which the hex-shaped key is turned. This movement of the clevis 48 permits the gas spring 28 to be adjusted.
FIGS. 4(a) and 4(b) illustrate the upper channel 14, which comprises channel bottom 60 from which extend two channel sidewalls 62. Channel bottom 60 and sidewalls 62 are typically stamped from 13 gauge steel sheet in order to give the upper channel 14 a desired degree of structural rigidity. At each of the ends of the channel bottom 60, a semi-circular region 64 of the sidewalls 62 is cut out to accommodate cold-rolled steel rollers 66, which have a hole 68 therethrough for receiving the pins 24. The rollers 66 are rigidly attached to the upper channel 14 by MIG welding along the edge of the semi-circular cut out region 64 and along the ends of the channel bottom 60.
Additionally, the upper channel 14 comprises stiffener 70, which is welded to an inner surface of the channel bottom 60. Besides providing additional structural rigidity to the upper channel 14, the stiffener 70 has a hole disposed at one end with a threaded ball stud 72 placed within the hole and fixed in place by a nut 74. The ball stud 72 is configured and sized to receive one end of the gas spring 28. The longitudinal centerline 76 of the upper channel 14 is illustrated in FIG. 4(b).
FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b) illustrate the lower channel 16 which comprises a channel bottom 78 from which extend two channel sidewalls 80. As with the upper channel 14, the channel bottom 78 and sidewalls 80 are typically stamped from 13 gauge steel sheet, which is relatively heavy in order to give the lower channel 16 a desired degree of structural rigidity. At opposite ends of the channel bottom 78, a semi-circular region 82 of the sidewalls 80 is cut out to accommodate cold-rolled steel rollers 84, which have a hole 86 therethrough for receiving the pins 24. The rollers 84 are rigidly attached to the lower channel 16 by MIG welding along the edge of the semi-circular cut out region 82 and along the ends of the channel bottom 78. The longitudinal centerline 88 of the lower channel 16 is illustrated on FIG. 5(b).
FIG. 6 illustrates the second endcap 18. Unlike the first endcap 12, the second endcap 18 does not have an endcap shaft, nor does it have a clevis assembly for attachment to the gas spring 28. Instead, the second endcap 18 has a hole 90 disposed in a bottom end for receiving the forearm extension pin 92, and a hole 94 in a side for inserting a pin 96 into the forearm extension pin 92, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 7 illustrates the forearm extension 20 having the forearm extension pin 92 welded thereto. The forearm extension pin 92 has a hole 98 formed in an upper end to receive the pin 96. The forearm extension 20 is configured to be pivoted around the forearm extension pin 92, and is held in place within the second endcap 18 by the pin 96 which penetrates the hole 94 of the second endcap 18 and the hole 98 of the forearm extension pin 92.
Extension arms 10 of the prior art, such as the one shown in FIGS. 1–7 and others like it, are ill-suited, for example, for flat-screen monitors and televisions, in that they are bulky and cumbersome. Moreover, due to the configuration of its various parts, extension arms 10 of the prior art cannot be flattened against a mounting surface so that the entire extension arm 10 is hidden behind the electronic device when the device is substantially flush with the mounting surface. Furthermore, the extension arms 10 of the prior art are not designed so as to enable the cables to and from a device to be substantially hidden, and thus protected, within the extension arm 10 itself. Additionally, the extension arms 10 of the prior art are generally costly to manufacture and difficult to assemble.
Thus, there is a continued need for an extension arm suitable to mount an electronic device that enables the cables to and from the electronic device to be substantially hidden from view within the extension arm and thus protected from the elements.